Rebel Heart
by Rogue-Slayer13
Summary: Set in Louisiana during the Civil War. Marie comes to live on the LeBeau plantation, and quickly develops a bond with Remy, but what happens when Remy joins the army?
1. A New Home

Rebel Heart

Chapter 1: A New Home

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Set in Louisiana during the Civil War. Marie (Rogue) comes to live with on the LeBeau plantation, and quickly develops a sort of bond with Remy (Gambit), but what happens when Remy joins the army?

Note: Sort of like Legends of the Fall (really good movie, everyone should go out and get it), and there are no mutants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, kid," said Logan as he put a hand on Marie's shoulder, and lead her up the oak lined drive to the large house.

They reached the column lined porch, and Logan knocked on the heavy front door. There was a small pause before the door opened to reveal a tall Creole woman with flowing white hair that was pulled up into a bun.

"Hello, Ororo," greeted Logan with a nod.

"Hello, Mr. Howlett," the woman gave a small curtsey. "Is this the child?" She nodded toward Marie.

Logan nodded.

"Everyone's waiting in the study," said Ororo as she turned, and headed back into the house.

Logan followed behind her, gesturing for Marie to do the same. Ororo lead them through the foyer, and into a large room lined with bookshelves. A group of people, who Marie assumed were the LeBeaus were gathered around the room. A woman with blonde hair sat on a couch next to an older Cajun woman, who had auburn hair that was flecked with bits of gray. A middle aged man with long hair pulled back into a ponytail was standing behind the couch talking to the two women, and a group of boys not too much older the Marie were off talking in a corner.

"Mr. LeBeau. Mr. Howlett, and the girl are here," said Ororo politely.

"T'ank y', Ororo," replied the man with the ponytail, as he turned his attention away from the two women, and toward Logan, and Marie. "Good to see y' again, Logan." The man came around, and shook Logan's hand.

"Same here, Jean-Luc," replied Logan.

"Look at y', girl," said Jean-Luc with a smile as he looked at Marie. "Y' must be Marie. I'm Jean-Luc LeBeau."

"Hello," said Marie quietly as she gave a polite curtsey.

"Why don't I have Mercy, and Mattie show y' to your room, so y' can get settled in before dinner?" suggested Jean-Luc.

The two women rose from the couch, and ushered Marie out of the room with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm Mercy, and dis is _Tante_ Mattie," said the younger blonde woman, as she motioned to the older woman.

"Ah'm Marie, and it's a pleasure to meet ya," replied Marie, as the three headed up the stairs.

"This is your room," said Mercy as she opened the door nearest to them.

Marie walked into the room, and gasped. It was at least twice as big as her old room, and had two large windows that looked out onto the oak lined drive in front of the house. In the middle of the room sat a large four poster bed with green sheets, across from the bed stood an armoire, and against the wall opposite the windows was a desk.

"It's beautiful," exclaimed Marie, as _Tante_ Mattie took her bag from her, and set it on the bed.

"This all, child?" asked _Tante _Mattie.

"No, Logan has the rest outside," replied Marie.

"I'll have the boys get dem for y' later," replied _Tante _Mattie with a smile. "Y' go on, and make y'self at home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marie put away her things, and decided to explore the rest of the LeBeau plantation before dinner. She was walking down the oak lined drive when all of the sudden something jumped out of one of the trees and startled her, causing her to trip over her dress and fall. Marie looked up to see one of the boys from the parlor laughing at her.

"How dare you!" practically growled an outraged Marie, as she got to her feet, and began to brush off her dress.

"Don't be such a _fille_," replied the boy.

"Ah would've thought you're father would've taught you better manners," replied Marie as she glared at the boy.

"Jean-Luc isn't my_ p__re_," replied the boy. "He's my _oncle_."

"Emil, don't y' have chores to do?" asked a deep voice from behind Marie.

Marie glanced over her shoulder to see an older boy standing behind her.

"Ah was just havin' fun wit' de _fille_," replied Emil, which earned him a look from the older boy. "Fine, Ah'll see y' at dinner."

"Don't mind 'im," said the older boy as he turned to look at Marie. "M' name's Remy, what's yours?"

"My name's Marie."

"Pleasure to meet y', Maire," replied Remy as he took Marie's hand in his and placed it to his lips, which made Marie blush. "Why don't y' let me walk y' back up to de house?"

"I suppose that would be all right," said Marie as the two began to walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One of de twins would be closer to your age," stated Tante Mattie as Marie came into the parlor.

"What do you mean?" asked Marie.

"Emil and Etienne are fourteen," replied Tante Mattie. "Remy's seventeen and nearly grown."

"Ah don't know what you're talking about," replied Marie. "Remy was simply walking me back up to the house, because Emil jumped out of a tree and made me fall. Remy was just being a gentleman."

"Whatever y' say child," said Tante Mattie with a knowing smile, as Marie walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have y' met her yet?" asked Henri, as he and the other boys walked down to the river.

"Who?" asked Remy.

"Marie," replied Henri.

"Ah met her dis morning," said Remy. "Emil was being an idiot, and made her fall, so Ah walked her back to de house."

"Ah was jus' playin' wit' her," stated Emil in his defense.

"She's a _fille_, stupid," said Etienne as he slapped his brother on the back of the head. "Y' can't jus' go around jumpin' outta trees at her."

"Yeah, you've gotta be nice to her," added Theo.

"Why?" asked Emil.

"Because it's de right t'ing to do," explained Lapin. "Hasn't Tante Mattie taught y' anyt'ing?"

"What are we gonna do wit' a _fille_ anyway?" asked Emil. "She'll probably jus' sit up in her room and read, or knit."

"Y' don't know dat," said Henri. "She might be fun to be around if you'd stop scaring her all de time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marie turned away from her window as there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," called Marie.

"Ah was jus' coming to see if how y' were doing," stated Mercy as she walked into the room.

"Ah'm fine thank you," replied Marie. "Ah just want ya to know how thankful Ah am for ya'll taking me in."

"You're father was a friend of Jean-Luc's, and Ah know Jean-Luc wouldn't have things any other way," said Mercy.

"Thank you."

"Why don't we get to know each other a little bit better?" suggested Mercy changing the subject.

"All right, what do you want to know?" replied Marie.

"Well, how old are you?" asked Mercy as she came and sat down on Marie's bed.

"Ah'm thirteen," replied Marie as she took a seat next to Mercy. "What about you?"

"Ah'm nineteen," replied Mercy.

"What brings ya here?"

"Ah'm going to marry Henri."

"That's awfully young to be getting married. How old's Henri?"

"He's twenty," replied Mercy with a smile.

"What about the rest of them?" asked Marie. "Ah already know about Remy, and the twins, but what about the other two?"

"Lapin's Remy's age, and Theo's sixteen."

"How can you stand to be the only girl with all of them boys?" asked Marie.

Mercy smiled.

"Y' get used to dem after a while Ah suppose."

"Ah don't think Ah'll ever get used to them. Remy's the only nice one," stated Marie.

"Ah'm sure dey'll grow on y'," said Mercy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	2. Nightly Adventures

Rebel Heart

Chapter 2: Nightly Adventures

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Set in Louisiana during the Civil War. Marie (Rogue) comes to live on the LeBeau plantation, and quickly develops a sort of bond with Remy (Gambit), but what happens when Remy joins the army?

Note: Sort of like Legends of the Fall (really good movie, everyone should go out and get it), and there are no mutants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And who is dis _petite fille_?"asked a tall man with a large mustache.

"Dis is Marie," said Mercy. "She's come to stay wit' us."

"Well, welcome to de family, Marie," said the man as he patted Marie on the head before moving on to the next group of people.

"Who was that?" asked Marie, as she and Mercy negotiated their way through the large crowd that had gathered in the LeBeau home.

"Oncle Pierre," replied Mercy.

"Ah thought Oncle Pierre was the man with the hat," said Marie as a confused look crossed her face.

"Dat was Oncle Nicolas."

Marie rubbed her temples as she felt a headache approaching.

"Ah'm going to go sit outside," said Marie as she broke away from Mercy, and started heading for the door.

"All right," replied Mercy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Y' all right, _chere_?"

Marie looked up from her spot on the porch to see Remy leaning casually up against one of the large columns that lined the porch.

"Ah'm fine," replied Marie. "Just a bit confused is all. There's so many people, and it's hard to remember which name goes with which face."

Remy chuckled at this.

"Ah suppose we can be a confusing bunch at times."

"Ah feel bad for not being able to remember everybody," said Marie. "There's this really nice girl who keeps talking to me, and Ah just can't think of her name."

"Dat'd be Estelle," said Remy.

"Ya know just by hearing that little bit about her?" asked an amazed Marie.

"Y' forget, _chere_. Ah've grown up wit' dese people."

"Mercy said they'll be coming around a lot," said Marie, a look of panic starting to come over her face.

"Don't worry, _chere_. Ah'll help y' learn who everybody is," said Remy as he pushed himself off of the column, and headed back down the steps.

"Where are you going?" asked Marie.

"Nowhere y'd want to go, _chere_," called Remy over his shoulder.

"Why?" asked Marie.

"Cause y' a _fille_."

Marie gave a little indignant huff before turning and going back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marie woke up that night to hear something out on the veranda. She got up and carefully walked over to her window to see what it was; only to find Remy, Lapin, Theo, and the twins climbing out of one of the other bedroom's windows. Marie opened the window and stuck her head out.

"What are ya'll doin'?" whispered Marie.

"Jus' go back to bed," replied Emil.

"Ah most certainly will not," replied Marie.

Remy smiled at her defiance.

"We're goin' down to de swamp, _chere_," said Remy.

"Y' probably don't want to come," said Etienne. "It's not for _petite filles_."

The twins laughed which caused Marie's eyes to narrow.

"Let me get my shoes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Y' not like most _filles_," said Remy as he and Marie walked down to the swamp with the twins and Lapin in front of them.

"What do ya mean?" asked Marie.

"Most _filles_ are quiet, demure, and would never t'ink of running around wit' a bunch of _hommes_ in de middle of de night."

"Ah guess Ah'm not proper enough to be a true Southern lady then," replied Marie somewhat sadly.

"Don't be upset, _chere_. Ah didn't mean it dat way," said Remy as he looked over at Marie. "Besides, you've got a while before y' need to grow up, and Ah'm sure y'll be a fine lady when y' do."

Marie seemed to brighten up at this a bit.

"Why are we going to the swamp?" asked Marie.

"Dere ain't anyt'ing else to do," replied Remy with a shrug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Watch out for gators," called Lapin as the group reach the swamp.

"_Gators_?" asked Marie quietly as she stopped walking.

"Don't worry, _chere_. Not'ing will get y'," whispered Remy as he took Marie's hand and started walking again.

"Ah wonder if we'll find any zombies out here," said Emil.

"Yeah, or some vampires," added Etienne.

Marie stiffened slightly, and Etienne looked over his shoulder at her.

"Y' scared _fille_?" asked Etienne teasingly.

"No," lied Marie.

The group continued walking on a ways until Marie let out a little scream.

"What's wrong, _chere_?" asked Remy, his voice full of concern.

"Something grabbed my dress, and startled me," replied Marie.

"It's just a root," said Etienne. "Leave it to a _fille_ to get scared by a little ol' root." Etienne and Emil started laughing.

Marie was about to reply when all of the color drained from her face, and her eyes went wide. Remy and Lapin followed her gaze, and they too stood stock still.

"Etienne, Emil. Come here," whispered Lapin in a serious tone.

Emil glanced behind his brother and immediately stopped laughing.

"Dere's no need to like dat," said Etienne. "Ah was just playin' wit' her."

"L-look behind y'," ordered Emil, his voice quivering slightly.

Etienne sobered up, and carefully glanced over his shoulder to see two glowing eyes coming up out of the water. Etienne screamed and took off running toward the house, the eyes following behind him. Lapin and Emil took off running, and Remy grabbed a hold of Marie's hand before half leading, half dragging her back toward the house. The five didn't stop running until they were within the safety of the oak lined drive of the house.

"What . . . was . . . dat?" gasped an out of breath Emil, as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Hell if Ah know," replied Lapin.

There was a brief pause while everyone regained their composure, and then Marie spoke.

"Ya scream like a girl, Etienne," stated Marie with a grin which caused everyone except for Etienne to laugh.

"Ah do not," protested Etienne.

"Ah'm gonna have to agree wit' de _fille_," said Lapin. "Y' didn't sound too manly out dere."

"Like any of y' did," muttered Etienne, as he turned and headed up to the house.

"Y' better go back to bed, _chere_ before Tante Mattie finds out you've been out," said Remy.

Marie nodded and followed Remy back to the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

I have a lot of good ideas for after the war starts, but coming up with chapters to connect the beginning and that part is a little tough. It'll get better, I promise.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	3. Secession at the Dinner Table

Rebel Heart

Chapter 3: Secession at the Dinner Table

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Set in Louisiana during the Civil War. Marie (Rogue) comes to live on the LeBeau plantation, and quickly develops a sort of bond with Remy (Gambit), but what happens when Remy joins the army?

Note: Sort of like Legends of the Fall (really good movie, everyone should go out and get it), and there are no mutants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are y' reading?" asked Mercy as she came into the parlor.

It had been six months since Rogue came to the LeBeau plantation, and she had managed to fit right in. After the night in the swamp the twins stopped giving her trouble, and treated her like a member of the family.

"Something of Jean-Luc's," replied Marie, as she looked over the top of the book.

"Y' know, Ah was t'inking about de Guthrie boy from town de ot'er day," said Mercy as she sat down across from Marie.

"He's too young for ya," replied Marie. "Besides, you're going to marry Henri."

"Not for me. Ah was t'inking de two of y' would make a cute couple."

"Ah'm going to marry Remy," replied Marie seriously.

"Well, Ah guess we'll be sisters den," said Mercy.

"I've been looking for you," said Ororo as she came into the room. "Miss Marie, there's a Miss Katherine here to see you."

"Thank ya, Ororo," said Marie as she got up to meet her company in the parlor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is he here?" asked Kitty eagerly as Marie came into the foyer.

"Good afternoon to ya too," replied Marie sarcastically as she met her friend.

"He is here, isn't he?" Kitty looked around as if she were searching for someone.

"Who are ya talkin' about, Kitty?" asked Marie.

"Theo," replied Kitty in a dreamy tone.

"Ah thought ya liked that Alvers boy."

"Who? Lance?" Marie nodded. "I don't like him anymore. He's courtin' the Smith girl, Tabitha or something like that."

"So you fancy Theo now?" asked Marie, just to make sure she understood.

"Yes! Do you think we can find him?" asked Kitty.

"Maybe it would be better if ya just stayed for dinner," suggested Marie with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good evenin', Miss Kitty," greeted Theo, as he and the twins came into the dinning room.

"Good evening, Theo," replied Kitty with a slight giggle.

"Are y' staying for dinner?" asked Theo.

"Why as a matter of fact I am."

"Then perhaps y'd like me to escort y' to de table?" suggested Theo as he offered Kitty his arm.

Kitty nodded and followed Theo into the dinning room, but not before sending Marie a smile from over her shoulder.

"Dat girl likes Theo, non?"

Marie turned around to find Remy standing behind her.

"Is it that apparent?" asked Marie with a hint of sarcasm.

"De gigglin' gave it away," replied Remy, as he and Marie walked into the dinning room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did y' hear de news, Jean Luc?" asked Lapin, once everyone was seated at the table.

"Dat depends on what it was," replied Jean-Luc.

"South Carolina seceded from de Union," informed Lapin. "De say dere's goin' be a war."

"A _war_?" asked Kitty in shock.

"It'll be all right, Kitty," said Marie reassuringly.

"Y' no it won't be long before de rest of de South follows South Carolina and seceeds," said Theo. "A war will be inevitable."

"If dere's a war, dey'll need soldiers," pointed out Lapin.

"What's dere to have a war about anyway?" asked Remy. "It ain't anyt'ing, but a bunch of old men fightin'."

"How can y' say dat, Remy?" asked Lapin. "Dem damn Yankees are tryin' to attack our way a life."

"Now dere'll be no more talk of secession or war at dis table," said Jean-Luc calmly, but sternly. "Tante made a right fine dinner, and dere's no reason we should ruin it wit' all dis talk."

Everyone got and began to eat, but you could tell the topic of war hadn't been forgotten entirely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remy?" asked Marie as she and Remy took an evening stroll after dinner.

"What, chere?"

"Ya don't really think there's gonna be a war, do ya?" Marie glanced over at Remy, and he could see the fear and concern in her eyes.

"Naw," replied Remy with a shake of his head. "Besides, even if dere was one, y'd be fine here on the plantation."

"Are ya sure? Lapin seems to think thing's will get pretty bad."

"Lapin jus' wants somet'ing exciting to happen around here for once is all," said Remy calmly. "I doubt a war will make it all de way here, anyway."

"Ah'm probably just worrying for nothing," said Marie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	4. Traveling Soldier

Rebel Heart

Chapter 4: Traveling Soldier

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Set in Louisiana during the Civil War. Marie (Rogue) comes to live on the LeBeau plantation, and quickly develops a sort of bond with Remy (Gambit), but what happens when Remy joins the army?

Note: Sort of like Legends of the Fall (really good movie, everyone should go out and get it), and there are no mutants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winter came and went, and with it came the secession of Louisiana, Alabama, Georgia, Mississippi, and Texas from the Union. By February, Marie found herself living in the newly formed Confederate States of America, and by April, the war was on.

"Dis is crazy!" exclaimed Lapin as he slammed his fist down on the dinner table. "De war is here, and we're all jus' sittin' around."

"Ah don't want to hear any of it," said Jean-Luc, as he tried to put an end to the conversation.

"What are y' talkin' about?" asked Henri, ignoring his father.

"Dis isn't jus' about old men arguin'! De Union's attacking everyt'ing! President Lincoln is blockin' de Southern ports!"

"And what are y' plannin' to do?" asked Theo.

"Ah'm goin' to enlist," replied Lapin.

"You're too young to be goin' to war," said Jean-Luc sternly.

"Ah'll lie den," said Lapin. "Ah'm signing up, and dere's not'ing y' can do to stop me."

Jean-Luc was about to protest when Theo spoke up.

"Ah'll sign up wit' y', Lapin."

"Y' are far too young to be fightin' in a grown man's war," said Tante Mattie.

"Ah'm joinin' too."

Everyone turned their attention to Henri, except for Mercy gasped and looked down at the table.

"Ah was goin' to tell y' later," said Henri quietly to Mercy.

"Ah don' wan' to hear it," said Mercy as she got up and left the dinning room.

"Ah'm goin' go see how she is," said Marie as she got up and followed Mercy out of the room.

"Anyone else wan' to ruin dinner?" asked Jean-Luc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marie stood next to Mercy and Tante Mattie as the twins brought four horses around to the front of the house. Logan had come as a favor to Jean-Luc, and was already on his horse. He was to ride with the boys to Baton Rouge, and then to bring the horses back.

"You're damn fools," said Jean-Luc as he pulled the four boys into a group hug. "But I expect all of y' to come back or Ah'm kickin' someone's ass."

This got the all of the boys to smile before they moved on down the line to Tante Mattie, who gave each of them a hug and some advice.

"Y' be careful, Remy and y' be sure to come back in one piece," said Tante Mattie as she pulled him into a hug. "You'll break somebody's heart if y' don't." Tante Mattie cast a glance at Marie, but Remy didn't seem to notice.

"Stay safe," said Mercy as she gave Remy a hug.

"Ah will, and Ah'll make sure Henri is too," replied Remy.

"T'anks."

"Y' got any advice to give me?" asked Remy as he came to Marie.

"Ah think you're stupid for goin'," said Marie quietly.

"Aw _chere_, Ah'll be back before y' know it," said Remy as he pulled Marie into a hug.

"Ya better be," replied Marie, as Remy walked away, and got on his horse.

"_A bient__ôt_!" called Theo as the group rode down the drive and away from the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whatcha doin', mate?"

Remy looked up from his paper to see St. John Allerdyce sticking his head out of his tent. It had been a month since Remy and the others joined the army and St. John or John as he preferred to be called, along with Piotr Rasputin had become two of Remy's closest friends.

"Not'ing," replied Remy as he went back to writing his letter.

John came out of the tent and walked around behind Remy, so he could read over his shoulder.

"_Chere _Marie," read John aloud. "How are thing's back home? I hope the twins aren't giving you a hard time." John stopped reading and looked at Remy. "You got a wife and kids back home that you're not telling me about?"

"Marie ain't m' wife. She's only thirteen." said Remy.

"Ya got some thirteen-year-old bird in a family way, and ya haven't got the decency to make an honest woman outta of her?"

"_Non_! Ah would never do dat to her!" explained Remy. "Marie's just m' friend. My _pere_ took her in after her parents died."

"Oh, well that makes a bit more sense," said John as he sat down next to Remy. "You should really watch what you let people read, mate. They might get the wrong idea."

"Perhaps you shouldn't read people personal letters," suggested Piotr as he came over and took a seat.

"He's the one writing letters to a little girl and callin' her all of them fancy French names," said John.

Remy and Piotr just rolled their eyes at their friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Logan!" greeted Marie as she came out onto the porch of the LeBeau home.

"Hey, Stripes," greeted Logan in reply.

Ever since the boys had joined the army, Logan had taken to staying at the plantation to help pick up the slack that the boys had left behind in the chores.

"Have ya been to town today?" asked Marie as she sat down on the steps.

Logan nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"_Well_?" questioned Marie excitedly.

"I suppose this is what yer fishin' for?" Logan pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Marie.

"Yep!" exclaimed Marie as she snatched the letter out of Logan's hand and headed inside.

"A simple thank you would do," said Logan.

"Thank ya, Logan!" called Marie over her shoulder as she went up to her room to read the letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here's your mail, LeBeau," said Corporal Scott Summers, as he tossed a letter to Remy.

"T'anks," replied Remy as he began to read the letter.

_Dear Remy,_

_I'm glad to hear that you're okay and I hope you get to come home soon. Logan has taken to staying here at the plantation to help keep things running smoothly and it seems to really help take part of the burden off of Jean-Luc. Mercy is absolutely beside herself with worry. You should tell Henri to write her, I really think it'd make her feel better. As for the twins, they're not bothering me at all. It seems that they've been hit with a sudden case of maturity. Please stay safe and write me as soon as you can!_

_As always,_

_Marie_

"That a letter from your shelia, mate?" asked John teasingly, as he sit down next to Remy.

"She's not m' shelia," replied Remy as he folded up Marie's letter and tucked it into his jacket's inside pocket.

"Well whatever she is, you should probably write and tell 'er we moving out at the end of the week," said John.

"Where to?" asked Remy.

"I think up near Jackson," said John. "It'll take us a while to get there though and they mail might be delayed. Just thought you wouldn't want her to worry."

"Ah'll let her know," replied Remy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is dat a letter from Remy?" asked Tante Mattie as Marie walked into the parlor.

"Yeah," said Marie she took a seat. "He says that they're movin' up toward Jackson and that they mail might get delayed and that Ah shouldn't get worried if it takes me a while to hear from him."

"Is that all it says?" asked Mercy.

"No, it says for me to tell you that Henri says hi and he misses ya and that everyone's doing okay."

"T'ank the Lord for small miracles," commented Tante Mattie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weeks turned into months, and soon Remy and the boys had been in the war for nearly a year. Marie wrote to Remy every chance she got, but that didn't help ease her nerves. The war wasn't turning out to be a quick one like everyone thought, and everyone on the LeBeau plantation worried that they would never see the boys again.

"Got another letter for ya, kid," said Logan as he handed her the battered envelope.

"Thank ya, Logan," replied Marie as she opened the letter and began to read.

_Chere Marie,_

_I've been told that we're to join General Johnston's men up near Tennessee. I don't know what will happen when we get there or how long we'll stay. I probably won't be able to write you for a while, but don't worry. I'll send you a letter as soon as I can. Take care of yourself and let me know if the twins decide to lose their sudden case of maturity._

_Remy_

"What's it say?" asked Logan.

"They're going up to Tennessee," replied Rogue quietly. "He won't be able to write for a while."

"I'm sure he'll be okay," reassured Logan.

Marie didn't reply, instead she headed upstairs to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You scared, mates?" asked John as he and Remy settled in behind a line of trees with Piotr.

"Maybe a little," admitted Piotr with a nod. "What about you?"

"Oi, I'm scared shitless," replied John with a grin. "How 'bout you, Remy? Ya scared?"

Remy nodded. "My cousins' out dere somewhere," said Remy as he motioned farther down the line of trees.

"I'm sure they'll be all right," said Piotr.

"Yeah, it's just some Union reconnaissance blokes," added John as a shot rang out in the night, followed quickly by a volley of others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy and the others had been fighting and shooting for two days straight and they were the worse for wear. The Union had taken Shiloh and Remy hadn't seen or heard hide or hair about Theo and Lapin since. He was started to get worried when a familiar voice called his name.

"Remy!"

Remy turned around to see a dirty and tired looking Lapin running toward him.

"Lapin!" exclaimed Remy as he pulled his cousin into a hug. "Where's Theo?"

"Dat's why Ah'm here," said Lapin quietly. "Theo got shot day before yesterday."

The color drained from Remy's face as he looked at his cousin.

"Is he all right?" asked Remy quietly.

Lapin shook his head.

"He didn't lose de arm, but de wound's infected. Dey're sendin' him to a hospital in town and den dey're sendin' him home."

"Is he goin' alone?" asked Remy.

"_Non_. Dey're dischargin' me so Ah can look after him."

"Ah'll write home and tell dem," said Remy, relief in his voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chere Marie,_

_As I'm writing you this letter, Lapin and Theo are on their way home. Theo was wounded during the Battle of Shiloh and Lapin's gotten a discharge so he can look after him on the way._

_Take care,_

_Remy_

Marie looked over the letter to where Logan and Jean-Luc were helping Lapin and Theo bring in their things. Marie grinned at the letter's timing before she set it on a nearby table and went to join the others on the porch.

"T'ank Heaven!" exclaimed Tante Mattie in relief as she pulled the two boys into a hug. "Y' could've been killed!" Her voice took on an annoyed tone as she glared at the boys. "Don't y' _ever_ do somet'ing dis stupid again, y' hear?"

Lapin and Theo nodded.

"Now if we can jus' get de ot'er two home," commented Emil.

"Ah'm sure dey'll be home soon," said Jean-Luc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

I know no units from Louisiana were at the Battle of Shiloh, but I just randomly picked a famous battle to be in here.

Love it? Hate? Tell me what you think!


	5. Separated By War

Rebel Heart

Chapter 5: Separated By War

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Set in Louisiana during the Civil War. Marie (Rogue) comes to live on the LeBeau plantation, and quickly develops a sort of bond with Remy (Gambit), but what happens when Remy joins the army?

Note: Sort of like Legends of the Fall (really good movie, everyone should go out and get it), and there are no mutants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marie was tired of the war and wanted it to end soon so things could go back to how they were. She was tired of everyone being so depressed because the boys were gone and she felt bad because Mercy and Henri weren't going to get married like they had planned, but most importantly she wanted Remy to come home. Things didn't seem right with him gone. The house was quieter for one thing and for another, things just didn't seem to be as fun as they used to. To make matters worse, Tante Mattie and Mercy were trying to groom her into a young Southern Belle, but she was steadfastly refusing their attempts.

"Ah don't care what anybody thinks," said Marie as she glared at Mercy from across the bedroom. "Ah'm not wearin' that ugly dress."

"It's not ugly, Marie," replied Mercy. "Y've jus' gotten used to runnin' around in dem simple dresses of yours. Dis is what ladies wear when dey're goin' to parties and such."

"Do Ah look like Ah'm gonna be invited to any party anytime soon?" asked Marie as she crossed her arms over her chest. "The only one of them girls Ah can stand is Kitty, and she knows better then to make me wear something like that."

Mercy sighed and rolled her eyes before tossing the dress onto the bed.

"Fine. Have it your way." Mercy turned and headed for the door. "But you're goin' have to become a lady some day, Marie. Wether Remy comes home or not."

Mercy last comment left Marie slightly confused as she sit down to write a letter to Remy.

_Dear Remy,_

_I wish you would come home soon. Now that Theo's back the twins (and Kitty) have gone crazy, obviously for different reasons. The twins view it as a chance to start acting up again, and Kitty views as a chance to start picking out her future husband. It's ridiculous! Tante Mattie and Mercy are trying to turn me into a "fine Southern Belle", but I won't have any of it. I can't stand all those girls, so why would I want to start acting just like them? Nobody seems to understand me as well as you do, and without you here I'm afraid I won't be able to fend them off for very long. I have to hand it to them. They are persistent._

_Yours truly,_

_Marie_

Marie checked over the letter to make sure it was to her liking before heading downstairs to give it to Logan to take to town and mail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Another letter for you, mate," said John as he tossed Remy his mail. "I wish I got mail as often as you do. Hell, even Piotr gets more mail then I do." John gestured over to where Piotr was reading a letter of his own.

"Perhaps you'd get more mail if you weren't so annoying," commented Piotr quietly.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" asked John slightly angry.

Piotr chose not to answer and instead turned his attention toward Remy.

"How are things with your family?"

"_Bon_," replied Remy with a nod. "M' Tante Mattie's trying to turn Marie into a lady."

"I take it she doesn't care for that?"

"_Non_. M' Marie's quite de rogue," said Remy with a smile as he got out a piece of paper to write Marie a reply.

_Mon chere rogue,_

_I can only imagine how you must feel right now. Trapped in a house full of crazy people, two of which want to completely change who you are. I know it's bad, but they're only trying to help. I don't know what you can do about Kitty, but as for the twins, next time they bother you tell them I'm keeping a tally of everything you say and if they don't stop, there'll be hell to pay when I got get home. Unfortunately I'm not sure when that'll be, but believe me, I want to come as much as you want me to._

_A bientot,_

_Remy_

"Remind m' to mail dis when we get to de next town," said Remy as he tucked the letter into his pocket.

"Considering we're camped in the middle of a field, I think it might be a bit," commented John.

"Jus' remind m'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marie smiled as she finished reading Remy's letter and sat down at the desk by her window.

_Dear Remy,_

_Rogue, huh? I think I might like the sounds of that. It's definitely better then Marie. I told the twins what you told me to and they haven't bothered me since, too bad I can't tell the same thing to Mercy. She keeps trying to get me to go over to the Grey plantation so I can become better acquainted with Jean. Now why would I want to spend an afternoon with that girl? Enough about me, how are things with you? Have you met anybody besides John and Piotr?_

_Your's truly,_

_Marie _

"I hope you don't mind, but your aunt said I could come up."

Marie jumped at the sound of Kitty's voice.

"Ah don't mind," said Marie as she turned around in her chair. "Did ya come to see me or Theo?"

"You of course!" said Kitty as she rolled her eyes."I like Theo and everything, but he's too, I don't know, Cajun."

"Kitty, ya live in Louisiana. Almost everybody's Cajun," commented Marie.

"I guess I just want someone more exotic," said Kitty as she sit down on Marie's four-poster bed.

"Good luck with that," commented Rogue sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm bloody tired of this war," muttered John as he threw the rest of his things into his bag. "As soon as you settle down, they tell ya to get back up again. Where are we even headed?"

"Sharpsburg," commented Piotr as he and Remy finished packing up one of the tents.

"You the last LeBeau in the army, Remy?" asked John as he fastened his bag shut.

"M' brot'er is Mississippi," said Remy. "We bot' got anot'er year and den we're out of dis."

"Then you can go home to that little shelia of yours," added John with a smirk.

Remy threw at rock at John which he ducked.

"I was just kidding, mate," replied John with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chere Rogue,_

_I'm glad you like the name, I think it suits you. You've never been one to do something you don't believe in, no matter what anyone else wants or thinks. That's a good trait to have Marie, and you should never get rid of it. As for Mercy, give her a chance. She's just trying to help you. Besides, maybe this Jean femme isn't so bad, you could even become friends with her. Things here aren't as good as they are at home. The food couldn't hold a flame to Tante Mattie's for one thing. What I wouldn't give for some of her gumbo right about now. John and Piotr are the only two "friends" I'd considered that I've made, but not all the hommes are bad. There's this one Summers homme though. He's so boring. He puts most of us to sleep anytime he talks. That's enough for now._

_Remy_

"What do ya think about the name Rogue?" asked Marie as she set Remy's letter down on her desk.

"It's pretty, but I don't think it'll help you fit in with Jean and her friends," replied Kitty. "Why don't you try something a bit more girly, like Rose or Lilly?"

"Ah'd rather not be named after a flower," stated Marie as she sat down next to Kitty on the bed. "Besides, if it'll keep me away from Jean, then that's all the more reason to change my name." Marie grinned, as did Kitty.

"Jean isn't all that bad," said Kitty. "I mean, she can be snooty and she always acts all hoity-toity, but once you get to know her . . ."

"She's just as bad as she was when ya didn't know her," finished Marie.

"I was going to say she can be real nice, but you're way works too."

"Face it, Kitty. Ah'm not meant to be with all of those hifalutin girls." Marie walked over and sat back down at her desk. "Ah just wish Remy would come home."

"You really miss him, don't you?" asked Kitty.

"Sometimes Ah feel like he's the only one who understands me," replied Marie. "Out of all of the boys, he's the only one who even notices me around here."

"I'm sure he'll come home soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's the matter?" asked Logan as he came out onto the porch.

"Ah haven't heard back from Remy in weeks," replied Marie. "Ah guess he got tired of writin' to a little girl like me."

"He probably just hasn't gotten to mail his letter yet," commented Logan as he sat down on the steps.

"Ah doubt it," said Marie miserably. "Remy's off in the army, and Ah was stupid to think he'd want to hear from me."

Logan watched as Marie got up and stormed into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are we doing this again?" asked John as he peered over the corn stalks of Miller's Cornfield.

"Because we're defendin' de Southern way of life against de evils of de North," replied Remy sarcastically.

"You don't seen them Union boys camped out in some farmer's pasture," said John as he sat back down. "I don't see why we have to if they're not."

"We're defending this area," commented Piotr. "We don't want the Federals to get to the church."

"Leave it to him to study the battle plans," retorted John as he elbowed Remy in the chest.

"You're crumpling de letter," commented Remy as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"You've already read it," said John as he snatched the letter away from Remy. "There's no need to keep it. Just write the girl back and you'll get another one."

Remy was about to reply when a soldier came running down the line of men giving instructions.

"Colonel says not to fire till the come over the fence. Aim low, and make every shot count!" instructed the boy as he ran past Remy, John, and Piotr.

The three stood up and watched as the Union army slowly made its way to the fence that surrounded the cornfield.

"Bloody 'ell, there's a lot of them," commented John as he brought his gun up to his shoulder.

"If we can make through Shiloh, we'll make it through this," said Piotr encouragingly as the first shots began to ring out amongst the corn.

The Confederates fired on the Union forces until the pulled out of reach. It wasn't long after that that the Union began to fire cannons on the field, taking out huge patches of Confederate soldiers at a time. The fighting continued for about another hour with the Union slowly gaining the upper hand, before Confederate reinforcements arrived. By this time the two lines of soldiers were only a couple of hundred yards apart and men on both sides continued to fall as the field kept changing hands.

Around eight or nine o'clock in the morning when Corporal Summers came up to deliver a message to Remy.

"The General wants you up by the lane, LeBeau," informed Summers. "He needs a guy who can speak French and you're the only one we can find right now."

Remy grabbed his gun and followed Summers back through the field and toward the lane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Remy got to the lane, the area was under heavy fire and the only to avoid being hit was to crouch down behind the low fence line that sheltered the sunken road. It was impossible for Remy to find the General, and so instead he was forced to hunker down in the road next to a group of soldiers who were taking aim at the Union forces.

"Where you from?" asked one of the soldiers as he took a shot.

"Miller's field," replied Remy as he peered over the fence.

"The fighting any better up there?" asked the soldier. "We've been at this for a while now and neither side's giving."

"De field keeps changing hands," said Remy as a bullet hit the fence post closest to his head.

"If ya plan on stayin' alive, you'll want to start firin' that gun of yours," advised the soldier.

Remy began to fire at the opposing forces and the fighting didn't stop until someone yelled that the Union had broken through into the lane. The Union troops were sending volley after volley into the lane, and a bullet struck Remy in the side, sending him to the ground in pain. Remy began to slip in and out of consciousness and when he looked up again a tall man with blonde hair and an older man with gray hair were standing over him.

"What should we do with him?" asked the blonde man.

"He's wounded, Victor," replied the older man. "Might as well leave him for the Rebels to scoop up later."

"Whatever you say, Eric," replied Victor before he hit Remy in the side of the head with the butt of his gun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Piotr forced their way through the mass of Confederate soldiers that packed the area surrounding Antietam creek, as they looked for Remy.

"Bloody 'ell," exclaimed John as the two made it to the lane which was filled with the dead and dying. "If he's in there, we'll never find 'im."

"Perhaps he's back at camp," suggested Piotr. "Or at one of the field hospitals."

John was quiet for a moment before he turned away from the lane.

"Let's head back to camp and see if he's there," said John as he started to walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Piotr were sitting by one of the fires in the camp when Corporal Summers came up to them.

"The General's having me take roll," informed Summers. "Do you know where LeBeau is?"

"Haven't seen him since you sent him up to the lane," replied John.

"I'll mark him as missing, and send someone to check and see if he's amongst the dead or wounded," commented Summers before he moved on to the next group of men.

"How can he be so bloody cold?" asked John. "All he seems to care about if efficiency."

"He's just doing his job," replied Piotr.

John went to take off his coat and stopped as he felt something in the pocket. He took it out and realized that it was Remy's letter from Marie.

"Bloody 'ell," said John as he looked at the letter. "Somebody's going to have to tell his family."

"Remy might still be alive," said Piotr. "There's no need in grieving his family until we know for sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I've been busy with school and some extracurricular activities, but things are winding down and I'll do the best I can to update regularly.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	6. Recovery

Rebel Heart

Chapter 6: Recovery

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Set in Louisiana during the Civil War. Marie (Rogue) comes to live on the LeBeau plantation, and quickly develops a sort of bond with Remy (Gambit), but what happens when Remy joins the army?

Note: Sort of like Legends of the Fall (really good movie, everyone should go out and get it), and there are no mutants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy woke up to find himself lying in an unfamiliar room with two men standing over him. He tried to get up, but excruciating pain in his side kept him from it.

"Relax, my friend," said the man closest to him. "My name is Dr. Hank McCoy and this is my colleague Charles Xavier."

"Where am Ah?" asked Remy as he looked at the two men.

"You're in my home in Hagerstown," explained Hank. "You along with several other soldiers were brought in from Sharpsburg so you could receive better care."

"Ah need to get back to camp," said Remy.

"I'm afraid that won't happen for a while," said Charles. "Your wounds are pretty severe, and you need to remain here until they heal."

"Once you are up and about again, you'll either be sent to meet back up with your regiment or you'll be sent home depending on how well you've recovered," explained Hank.

"How long do y' t'ink datll be?" asked Remy.

"That all depends on you," replied Charles.

Remy sighed and closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock at Marie's door followed by Mercy sticking her head inside.

"Mind if Ah come in?" asked Mercy.

"Be my guest," replied Marie sullenly as she stared out her bedroom window.

"Logan's fixin' to go to town and Ah was wonderin' if y' had any letters to send," said Mercy.

"Ah don't have anything to send," said Marie.

"Not even a letter for Remy?"

"Remy doesn't want my letters, and he doesn't even care enough to tell me so. Instead he just ignores me," said Marie as she turned to look at Mercy. "Ah hate him and Ah never want to speak to him again."

Mercy looked taken back, but decided it was best not to comment on Marie's sudden change of behavior. Instead she just turned and walked back out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rasputin, Allerdyce!"

John and Piotr looked up at the sound of their names being called to see Corporal Summers coming up to them.

"Your terms of enlistment are up next month," said Summers. "We're headed to Memphis, and we'll let you off there. You can catch a train back to your respective homes."

John and Piotr sat speechless for a moment before turning to look at each other.

"You know where we have to go," said John quietly.

"New Orleans it is," said Piotr.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm impressed by how well you've healed, Remy," said Hank as he finished changing the bandages on Remy's wound. "Normally stomach wounds take a very long time to heal, but you're almost completely healed and it's only been almost two months."

"Dat's great," replied Remy. "What do y' t'ink will happen to me?"

"I suppose that's up to the army."

"Ah need to get back home," said Remy. "M' family probably t'inks Ah'm dead."

"I'm sure they haven't been informed yet," said Charles as he entered the room. "Things within the army are chaotic and official letters rarely get delivered in a timely fashion."

"Ah hope you're right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do ya tell a bloke's family that he might be dead?" asked John as he and Piotr walked toward the porch of the LeBeau home.

"Gently I suppose," replied Piotr.

John took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It took only a few seconds before Ororo answered it.

"May I help you?" asked Ororo.

"Is this the home of Jean-Luc LeBeau?" asked John, wanting to make sure he didn't give the wrong family the bad news.

Ororo nodded. "I'll go get him."

Ororo disappeared back inside, but returned with Jean-Luc in tow.

"What can Ah do for y'?" asked Jean-Luc as he stepped outside.

"We're here to talk to you about Remy," said John.

Jean-Luc's face paled and he glanced back to where Marie and the boys were waiting just inside the door.

"Ororo, why don't y' take de children into de kitchen and give dem somet'ing to eat?" suggested Jean-Luc.

Ororo nodded and motioned for the children to move away from the door.

"Is it bad news?" asked Jean-Luc once the three were alone.

John took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Remy's been missing since the Battle of Antietam back in September," said John quietly.

There was a gasp from the doorway and the three turned to see Marie standing there, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Marie," said Jean-Luc quietly.

Marie turned and ran upstairs in tears.

"Why don't de two of y' come inside while Ah take care of dis?" suggested Jean-Luc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy walked out onto the porch of Hank's home and sat down on the steps. He'd just sat down when Charles Xavier rode up on his horse.

"How are you feeling today, Remy?" asked Charles as he got off his horse and tied the reigns to the porch railing.

"Better," replied Remy.

"By the looks of things, you and some of the others should be ready to go home soon."

"Ah can't wait," replied Remy with a smile as Charles walked past him and into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marie sat down on the porch, only to be joined a few minutes later by John.

"Mind if I sit down?" asked John.

"It's a big porch," replied Marie without looking at him.

"This must be hard for you," said John as he sat down on the porch.

"It's not that hard," lied Marie.

"What do you mean? I thought you and Rem were buddies."

"Remy stopped writing back to me," said Marie. "Ah figure he had better things to do then write to a fourteen-year-old."

"That's not true," said John. "Your letters were the best part of his day. He looked forward to hearin' from you."

"Then why didn't he write back before Antietam?" asked Marie.

"He wanted to, but we were always on the move," explained John. "We didn't have time to stop and write or to mail letters. On of the last things he said to me was that he needed to write to you."

Marie looked at John questionably.

"Are ya serious?" asked Marie, her voice quivering slightly.

"Why would I lie to you?"

Marie looked away from John and began to cry quietly.

"Hey now, there's no need for that," said John as he patted Marie's shoulder awkwardly. "I don't know what to do when you sheilas start cryin'."

Marie smiled despite herself.

"Ah better go inside," said Marie as she got to her feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hank was walking back up to the house from getting some well water when a cloud of dust on the horizon caught his attention. As he neared the house, he could see that the cloud of dust was in fact several soldiers on horse back, and they were stopping at the house.

"You Dr. Hank McCoy?" asked a man.

"Yes, can I help you all with something?" replied Hank as he set the bucket of water down on the porch as Remy stepped outside.

"I'm Colonel Lambert of the 84th," said the man. "I've been sent to the field hospitals to gather up any men who are able to fight. Do you think any of your boys are well enough?"

"I believe Remy here along with some of the others might be up to the task," said Hank.

Colonel Lambert looked at Remy as if he were sizing him up.

"You think you can ride?" asked Colonel Lambert.

"Ah believe so," replied Remy.

"Good," said Colonel Lambert. "Get your things together and we'll get you on a horse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

I'm sorry I've been such an update tease. I'll try to start posting regular updates, but I can't promise anything. I really appreciate all the awesome reviews I've gotten. You guys rock!

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	7. Time Changes Everything

Rebel Heart

Chapter 7: Time Changes Everything

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Set in Louisiana during the Civil War. Marie (Rogue) comes to live on the LeBeau plantation, and quickly develops a sort of bond with Remy (Gambit), but what happens when Remy joins the army?

Note: Sort of like Legends of the Fall (really good movie, everyone should go out and get it), and there are no mutants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you feeling?" asked Kitty as she sat down next to Rogue on the gallery of the LeBeau home.

It had been several weeks since John and Piotr had arrived with the news that Remy was missing, and Marie had spent most of that time alone either in her room or out walking around the plantation.

"Ah'm all right," replied Marie.

"That's great because Jean is having a party this Saturday and she's wants both of us to be there," said Kitty with a smile.

"Ah'll go," said Rogue.

"Now I know you probably don't want to go, but think about how much fun it'll be," said Kitty, not paying attention to Marie's reply. "I mean, you spend most of your time here with the boys, don't you think it'll be nice to spend some time with girls for once?"

"Ah said ah'd go, Kitty," said Rogue, raising her voice slightly so she was sure to be heard over Kitty's ramble.

"Really?"

"What else is there for me to do?" asked Rogue with a shrug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sure many of you haven't heard from your family since Antietam," said Colonel Lambert as he received several nods from the men gathered in front of him. "We'll be heading toward Chancellorsville, Virginia. It's enemy territory, so there won't be time for mail runs. You can go ahead and write your letters, but you'll have to hold on to them until we make it to Richmond."

The man next to Remy sighed.

"What's wrong, _hommes_?" asked Remy.

"I've got a wife back home and she's supposed to have a little one any day now," explained the man. "I wanted to be able to write home and make sure everything was okay."

"Congratulations," replied Remy with a smile.

"You got any kids?"

"_Non_, Ah'm not even married."

"It's a shame," said the man. "It's a great thing to come home and have somebody waiting for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kitty, I'm so glad you could make it!" exclaimed Jean as she pulled Kitty into a hug. "And this must be, Marie. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Jean turned her attention toward Marie and smiled.

"The pleasure's mine," replied Marie politely.

"You absolutely have to meet everybody," said Jean as he grabbed a hold of Marie and lead her toward a group of girls.

"Is she always like this?" whispered Marie as Jean let go of her hand.

"She's just trying to be nice," replied Kitty.

"Everybody this is Marie, she lives with the LeBeaus," informed Jean. "Marie this is Wanda, Amara, Jubilee, Rahne, and Tabitha."

"Nice to meet you," said Marie with a small wave.

"So, you know Emil and Etienne, right?" asked Tabitha.

"Ah live with them," replied Marie.

"Do you know if they fancy me?"

"Tabitha!" exclaimed Jean in shock. "Now is not the time to be courting the LeBeau twins."

"I was just wonderin'," replied Tabitha quietly.

"Excuse her," said Jean. "Sometime's her search for . . . companionship get's in the way of her manners."

"It's all right," said Marie. "Ah could try to find out for ya though."

"Thanks," said Tabitha with a smile. "I think you're gonna fit right in around here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chere Rogue,_

_I'm sure you think something terrible has happened to me, and you're partially right. I was wounded at Antietam and had to recuperate at the home of Dr. Hank McCoy, but I'm fine now. I've joined back up with the army under the direction of Colonel Lambert. We're heading toward Chancellorsville, Virginia with is full of Yankees, so I won't be able to mail this letter until we reach Richmond. _

_Take Care,_

_Remy._

Remy read the letter to himself one last time before pocketing it. They were about five miles away from Chancellorsville and the Colonel told them it'd be several days before they could leave and head toward Richmond. The longer the war went on, the worse the fighting seemed to get. The beginning was full of quick battles and everyone had enough food and good uniforms. Now the battles took days to finish, food was starting to run scarce at times, and several of the men's uniforms were in disrepair. The men were tired and no longer cared as much about the outcome of the war as they did about how soon they could go back home to their families.

_What have I gotten myself into_?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Marie, Logan's running to town, do y' want him to check by de post office?" asked Tante Mattie.

"Why?" asked Marie.

"Maybe dere's a letter waitin' dere for y'."

"All that's waiting for me at that post office is disappointment," said Marie. "If Remy was all right, they would've sent someone with an official letter tot ell us so."

Tante Mattie's heart went out to Marie.

"Ah'll tell Logan not to worry den."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know Marie, you'll be having your fifteenth birthday soon," said Jean as she, Kitty, and Marie were seated on the Grey family's porch.

"What about it?" replied Marie.

"Well fifteen's the age when you need to be presented to civilized society," explained Jean. "You'll be old enough to start being courted and it'll be easier for Jean-Luc if all the boys know who you are already."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me be in charge of your cotillion," said Jean excitedly. "Kitty and I can plan the whole thing for you."

"Wouldn't that be nice?" asked Kitty. "That way you could be a real debutante."

"Why do Ah need to be a debutante?" asked Marie. "Ah'm fine the way Ah am."

"It's tradition that every young southern girl is presented to society before she's allowed to be married. It's a way of showing you off to all of the young men around here."

"That way you make sure you get a good husband," said Kitty with a smile. "Maybe you could get John?"

"Or Piotr," added Jean.

"I think John's more her type," said Kitty firmly.

"Ah'm not interested in John _or_ Piotr," said Marie before a fight could break out. "Ah not interested in being auctioned off to the highest bidder like some cow."

"It's not like that at all, Marie," assured Jean.

Marie looked at Jean and Kitty's pleading looks before sighing.

"Fine."

"You'll be _so_ happy with this!" exclaimed Jean.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	8. Homecoming

Rebel Heart

Chapter 8: Homecoming

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Set in Louisiana during the Civil War. Marie (Rogue) comes to live on the LeBeau plantation, and quickly develops a sort of bond with Remy (Gambit), but what happens when Remy joins the army?

Note: Sort of like Legends of the Fall (really good movie, everyone should go out and get it), and there are no mutants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy sighed and ran a hand through his tousled auburn hair. It had been four years since he left New Orleans with his brother and cousins to join the army, and it was safe to say that they had been the longest four years of his life. He hadn't heard anything from anybody back home since before Antietam. As soon as he reached Richmond he mailed his letter and then he sent another one from Pennsylvania, but there was a good chance the mail got intercepted by the Union and that the letters never reached New Orleans. The winter of 1863 was a hard one and there wasn't the time or convenience to send and receive letters until the spring of '64. It was now the summer of 1865 and Remy was going home to a family that might not even know he was still alive.

Remy stepped off the train and was immediately comforted by the familiar sights and sounds of the city. The air was thick and heavy with the summer heat and the wool jacket of his uniform was almost unbearable to wear.

"_Remy_?"

Remy looked up to see John staring at him from across the station.

"_Bonjour_," greeted Remy with a grin as John walked up to him in awe.

"I thought you were dead, mate. Bloody 'ell, we all did," said John as he pulled Remy into a hug. "We gotta get you home. You're really gonna make their day showing up like this." John grinned.

"De sooner de better," commented Remy as he picked up his bag and hoisted it onto his shoulder before following John out of the train station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how is everybody?" asked Remy as he and John walked up the long drive that led to the LeBeau home.

"I'm assuming things haven't changed much. Piotr and come by every so often and see if there's anything we can help with," replied John. "Henri and Mercy are getting married in a month or two and that Logan bloke lives here and helps out now."

"Is Ororo still here?"

"Yeah. She said Jean-Luc had always treated her like a member of the family and that she probably wouldn't find anyone else who would treat her that way," said John.

Remy and John were almost up to the house when Remy happened to look up and see someone standing on the porch. She was tall and slim with auburn hair that was pulled back away from her face. It wasn't until she turned around and stared at him in shock that Remy knew who it was.

"_Marie_?" asked Remy more to himself then anyone else.

Marie looked at who was with John and her heart nearly stopped. Standing in front of her was Remy, but he wasn't the same boy who had left the plantation four years earlier. His hair which he used to keep cut short had grown out almost to his shoulders and was more then a little unruly. He was taller and everything about him seemed more defined, more masculine.

"_Remy_?" asked Marie with uncertainty.

Remy couldn't believe how much Marie had changed over the last four years. She was taller and her girlish frame had been replaced by womanly curves. She no longer looked like the tom boy she once was, instead she looked like a true southern belle. Remy left behind a little girl and came back to find a young woman in her place.

"Remy!" Marie ran down the stairs and threw her arms around Remy causing him to drop his bag on the ground. "Ah thought you were gone for good."

Remy felt Marie's tears on his neck and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Ah told y' Ah'd be back," whispered Remy.

"Remy Etienne LeBeau, is dat y'?" asked Tante Mattie from the porch.

"It's moi," called Remy as he let go of Marie.

"Why haven't y' come up here and given your _tante_ a hug yet?" Tante Mattie smiled as Remy came up the steps and gave her a hug. "Ah t'ought Ah'd never see y' again."

Soon the entire family was standing out on the porch smothering Remy with hugs and telling him how much they missed him and thought they would never see him again.

"Dis is calls for a party," said Jean-Luc with a smile.

"Y' don' have to do anyt'ing like dat," said Remy.

"Nonsense," replied Jean-Luc. "It's been far too long since Ah've had all my boys back at home."

"Ah'll start de gumbo," said Tante Mattie as she headed inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's turned into quite de young lady."

Remy looked away from where he was watching Marie help Tante Mattie in the kitchen and looked at his father.

"Who?' asked Remy.

"Marie," replied Jean-Luc. "She had her cotillion two years ago. Ever since den de _hommes_ have been linin' up to court her."

"Den why doesn't she have a one yet?" asked Remy.

"She's not interested," said Jean-Luc with a smile. "Ah don't t'ink she'll ever say yes to a _homme_."

"Ah'm sure dere's somebody she'll say yes to," commented Mercy knowingly as she made her way toward the kitchen.

"What do y' mean?" asked Jean-Luc.

"Not'ing," replied Mercy over her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shouldn't you be inside visitin' with everybody?" asked Marie as she came over to where Remy was standing under a tree in front of the house.

"Ah could say de same for y'," replied Remy with a smile.

"Ah don't really care for parties," explained Marie. "They're too crowded."

"Ah don't t'ink dey notice dat we're gone anyway," said Remy. "Dey're too busy talkin' and dancin'."

"Marie!" came a voice from the porch.

Marie turned and could just barely make out Kitty's outline from the porch.

"Ah better head back up there," said Marie as she headed toward the house, only to turn around again. "Ah really am glad you're home, Remy."

"Me too, _chere_," replied Remy as he watched Marie disappear up toward the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy was sitting in the study reading when he heard somebody knock on the door.

"Ah'll get it!" called Remy as he sat down his book and headed for the door.

When he opened the door he found a tall thin boy with almost white hair standing on the porch. He looked to be about seventeen and held a bouquet of flowers in one hand. Remy crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Is, uh, Marie here?" asked the boy.

"And who are y'?" asked Remy as he eyed the boy.

"Pietro, Pietro Maximoff."

Remy was about to say something, but Mercy interrupted him.

"Hello Pietro," greeted Mercy. "Marie's in her room, Ah'll go get her for y'."

Remy threw one last glance at Pietro before following Mercy upstairs.

"What's he doing here?" asked Remy.

"He's come to court Marie," replied Mercy.

"Does _mon pere_ know about dis?"

"Of course."

"And he's allowin' it?" asked Remy. "Everybody knows what type of _homme_ Eric Lensherr is, and his son is de same way!"

Mercy looked at Remy.

"Ah don't know why you're getting so upset. Marie's not going to say yes if he does ask her," explained Mercy. "She's turned down every _homme_ dat's come and asked Jean-Luc if dey can court her."

Mercy knocked on Marie's door and there was a short pause before the door opened.

"Pietro Maximoff's here," said Mercy. "And he's brought flowers."

Marie rolled her eyes.

"Ah wish he'd listen to me and stop coming around here," said Marie as she headed down stairs.

"Wan' me to chase 'im off?" asked Remy as he followed after Marie.

Marie smiled, but shook her head.

"As sweet as that is, Ah think Ah should be the one to chase him away," said Marie as she reached the door and started talking to Pietro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Care to dance, _Cherie_?" asked Remy.

It had been a month since Remy came home and he and Marie were closer then ever.

"Ah don't dance," replied Marie.

"Come on, _chere_, it's Henri and Mercy's wedding. Can't you dance just this once? For me?" Remy gave Marie his most pleading look and she quickly gave in.

"All right, but just this one dance," said Marie.

"Whatever y' say, _chere_."

One dance turned into two which turned into four, and pretty soon Remy and Marie found that they had spent the better part of the party dancing.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" asked Marie as she and Remy stopped to catch their breaths.

"Jus' somet'ing Ah picked up," replied Remy with a shrug. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"All right," said Marie as the two took off walking.

The two had been walking in relative silence for a while until Marie stopped to rest under a tree.

"When you're not here, there's no one to walk with," said Marie.

"Really?" asked Remy.

Marie nodded.

"The twins would rather hide out in the swamp and chase frogs then dare spend anytime with the rest of the family," said Marie, causing the two of them to laugh.

"Personally Ah couldn't t'ink of anyt'ing Ah'd rather do, den go on walks wit' y'," said Remy as he looked up at Marie.

The two gazed at each other a moment before Remy suddenly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against her's. Marie was taken back at first, but quickly relaxed into the kiss and snaked her arms around Remy's neck. They stayed that way until they both had to pull apart to breath. Neither said anything and Remy looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Ah shouldn't have done dat," said Remy quietly.

"Why not?" asked Marie.

"You're young and dat was wrong of me," explained Remy. "Ah'm sorry."

"If ya didn't notice, Ah wasn't exactly runnin' away from ya," said Marie.

Remy looked up at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Quoi?"

"Ah've been waitin' for you to kiss me like that since Ah first laid eyes on you," said Marie, thankful that it was getting dark and Remy couldn't see her blush.

"Ah didn't know dat Ah had dat effect on y'," said Remy with a smile.

Marie rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

"We better head back up to the house before someone wonders where we are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Again, I just have to say how awesome you guys are. I love all of the reviews I get, they make me feel like writing more!

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	9. Surprise

Rebel Heart

Chapter 9: Surprise

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Set in Louisiana during the Civil War. Marie (Rogue) comes to live on the LeBeau plantation, and quickly develops a sort of bond with Remy (Gambit), but what happens when Remy joins the army?

Note: Sort of like Legends of the Fall (really good movie, everyone should go out and get it), and there are no mutants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why'd ya bring me out here?" asked Marie as followed Remy until he stopped under a tree.

"Do y' remember dis, _chere_?' asked Remy.

Marie looked around and smiled.

"This is where we had our first kiss," replied Marie. "But why'd ya bring me out here?"

"We've courtin' for several months now and dey've been de best months of mon life, _chere_," said Remy as he took Marie's hands in his own. "Ah want every day to be like dese have been. Will y' marry me, _chere_?" Remy slipped a ring onto to Marie's finger.

"Of course Ah will!" exclaimed Marie as she wrapped her arms around Remy and kissed him.

Remy smiled as he held Marie in his arms.

"Now we jus' need to tell everybody."

"We can do that tonight," said Marie. "Tante Mattie already invited Kitty, Piotr, and John to dinner."

"Ah'll tell mon pere when we get back to de house," said Remy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it y' need to talk to _moi_ about?" asked Jean-Luc as Remy shut the door to the study behind them.

"Ah've asked Marie to marry me," replied Remy.

"What'd she say?" asked Jean-Luc.

"She said yes."

"Well den," Jean-Luc smiled and looked at Remy. "She must really love y' cause y' be de first _homme_ dat she's said yes to in two years."

Remy smiled as Jean-Luc clapped him on the back.

"So, your okay wit' it?" asked Remy.

"My _fils_ tells me dat he's gettin' married to de _fille_ dat Ah consider a daughter? What isn't dere to be happy about?" asked Jean-Luc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is something going on?" asked Kitty as she and the others ate some of Tante Mattie's gumbo.

"What do you mean?" asked Marie.

"You, Remy, and Mr. LeBeau keep looking at each other," explained Kitty. "There's nothing's the matter is there?"

Marie was about to reply, but Jean-Luc beat her to it.

"Actually, Remy and Marie have an announcement to make," said Jean-Luc with a smile.

"What's going on, mate?" asked John.

Remy glanced at his father and then at Marie before answering.

"Marie and Ah are gettin' married," informed Remy with a smile.

"Oh my God!" squealed Kitty in excitement. "I can't believe it! This is _so_ great! Marie, you have to let me and Jean help plan the wedding!"

"Are y' serious?" asked Etienne in shock. "Y' mean dat someone actually convinced dat _fille_ to settle down?"

Marie shot Etienne a glare and he promptly shut up.

"Lord almighty," exclaimed Tante Mattie as she fanned herself with her hand. "We have so much to plan if dere's gonna be a weddin'."

"Ah'm happy for de two of y'," said Mercy with a smile. "Ah always knew dis would happen."

"You did?" asked Marie, surprised to say the least.

"By de way y' two were lookin' at each ot'er?" commented Mercy. "I'd be more surprised if y' weren't getting married."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean-Luc was reading in the study when Ororo came in.

"Mr. Pietro is here to speak to you, sir," said Ororo.

"Oh _merci_, Ororo," said Jean-Luc as he got to his feet and went into the foyer.

"Good after noon, Mr. LeBeau," greeted Pietro as he shook the older man's hand.

"Afternoon," replied Jean-Luc. "What can Ah do for y'?"

"Actually I was here to ask you something important," said Pietro as he glanced around the foyer. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

Jean-Luc nodded and the two walked into the study.

"What is it den?" asked Jean-Luc as he took a seat.

"As you know , I've been courting Marie,"said Pietro as he took a seat across from Jean-Luc."Well, I've come to ask for Marie's hand." Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow at the young man. "I want to marry her."

"Ah know what askin' for someone's hand means," replied Jean-Luc.

"Then do I have you're blessing?" asked Pietro eagerly.

"Ah'm afraid you're too late," said Jean-Luc. "Marie's already betrothed."

"That's impossible!" said Pietro in shock. "Marie hasn't said yes to one suitor that's come around here."

"Well Remy asked her a few weeks ago and she said _oui_," replied Jean-Luc.

"You have to stop them."

"Now why would Ah do dat? Remy's mon _fils_ and he and Marie are happy together."

"Because I'm the better man for Marie,"said Pietro as he got to his feet.

"Den y' best be tellin' her dat," replied Jean-Luc, anger in his voice as he rose from his chair. "Now Ah t'ink dat's it's best if y' leave."

Jean-Luc lead Pietro out of the study and out of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong with you?" asked Wanda Maximoff as he brother Pietro came storming into the house.

"Why didn't you tell me that Marie was engaged to that good for nothing LeBeau?" demanded Pietro.

"Because I didn't know," replied Wanda. "Why do you care who she's engaged to anyway? You told me yourself that she wasn't your type."

"Do you know what marrying Marie would do for my status?" asked Pietro. "She's untouchable. Any man who could get her to say yes would be viewed as a God."

"Then I guess we should all start worshiping Remy then,"replied Wanda earning her a glare from Pietro as he stormed out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Sorry for the short chapter.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	10. Trouble In Paradise

Rebel Heart

Chapter 10: Trouble In Paradise

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Set in Louisiana during the Civil War. Marie (Rogue) comes to live on the LeBeau plantation, and quickly develops a sort of bond with Remy (Gambit), but what happens when Remy joins the army?

Note: Sort of like Legends of the Fall (really good movie, everyone should go out and get it), and there are no mutants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed Kitty as she danced around the grounds of the LeBeau home, recieving curious looks from Marie and Jean.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think Kitty was the one getting married," commented Jean as the three girls continued on their walk.

"Ah know," replied Marie. "She's got all the boys scared to death of being around here while we're planning this wedding."

"What do you mean?" Jean turned her attention away from Kitty and toward Marie.

"Last week she made Emil and Etienne model bouquets for us," informed Marie. "Now every time she comes by for a visit, they run for the swamp."

Jean couldn't help but laugh at this.

"What's so funny?" asked Kitty as she calmed down a bit and came to walk along side her two friends.

"Oh nothing," replied Jean as she sobered up.

Kitty eyed her for a moment, but then something near the house caught her attention.

"Remy!"

Marie and Jean turned to see Remy walking toward them from the house.

"Oui?" asked Remy cautiously, fear evident in his eyes.

"Where have you been all day?" asked Kitty.

"Ah've been helping Tante get de gumbo ready for dinner," replied Remy.

"Do you mind giving us a hand for a while?"

The young Cajun glanced from Kitty to Marie and Jean who were avoiding making eye contact with him and back to Kitty who was giving him a pleading look.

"Dis doesn't have anyt'ing to do wit' _fluers _does it?" asked Remy with a sigh.

"Why would you think that?" Kitty gave Remy a quizzical look.

"No reason," replied Remy.

Kitty smiled and grabbed Remy by the arm, forcing him to join the girls on their walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean-Luc was sitting at his desk in the study when he heard what sounded like a carriage pulling up in front of the house. Jean-Luc got to his feet and looked out the window to see Pietro Maximoff and Eric Lensherr getting out of their carriage.

_Dis can't be good_. Thought Jean-Luc as he went to greet his visitors in the foyer.

"Jean-Luc, just the man I was hoping to see," said Eric as Ororo shut the front door behind him and Pietro.

"Eric, Pietro," greeted Jean-Luc with a nod of his head. "What can Ah do for y'?"

"Why don't we move this conversation into more private quarters?" suggested Eric as he motioned toward the study.

"Of course." Jean-Luc lead the two men into the study and shut the door behind them. "Now, what is it y' wanted to discuss?" asked Jean-Luc, already guessing what the topic was.

Eric took a seat across from Jean-Luc and gestured for Pietro to sit down as well.

"Pietro informs me that you turned down his request for Marie's hand in marriage. I assure you, if you let a marriage between Pietro and Marie take place, it would be most beneficial to both families," said Eric. "Money isn't a problem if that's what you're concerned about."

"Ah don't care about money or anyt'ing else y' have to offer," explained Jean-Luc. "De reason Pietro can't marry Marie is de same as it was de last time he asked. Marie is engaged to Remy, and Ah'm not about to stop dem from gettin' married."

"Surely, you can persuade your son to set his sights on someone else," said Eric.

"Remy and Marie love each other," said Jean-Luc. "Why would y' want to stand in de way o' dat?"

"I hardly believe that Marie is old enough to understand the meaning of love," said Eric. "If anything, I believe she's become smitten with a romanticized idea of war and soldiers. It's hardly something I'd consider love."

Jean-Luc's eyes narrowed slightly at this and he got to his feet.

"Whether Remy and Marie get married or not, Ah'm not gonna have any part in breakin' de two o' dem apart," said Jean-Luc. "Now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen, Ah have t'ings to do."

Eric took the hint and he and Pietro left the study.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That could've gone better," commented Pietro sarcastically once he and his father were well away from the LeBeau home.

"Shut up, Pietro," replied Eric, annoyance evident in his voice. "I'm only interfering with this wedding because you seem to be infatuated with that girl for reasons only you know."

"I told you already," explained Pietro. "Marie is a rogue. She's considered untouchable. Any man that can get her will automatically gain the respect of his peers."

"And what happens if she truly does love this LeBeau boy and winds up running off with him?" asked Eric. "Then you'll look like a fool."

"Then we just need to get LeBeau out of the picture, is all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dat was cruel, _chere_," commented Remy later that afternoon after Kitty and Jean had left.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Marie innocently.

"Making me spend all morning wit' Kitty and her plans for our weddin'." Remy sat down next to Marie on the porch of the LeBeau home.

"Why should Ah be the only one who has to suffer?"

Remy thought about it for a second before nodding in agreement. "Ah guess dat you're right."

"Besides, it could've been worse."

"How so?" asked Remy.

"She made Emil and Etienne model bouquets all afternoon."

"Ah guess Ah should consider myself lucky den."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy walked out of Xavier's store in New Orleans which was located at the end of a small alley that connected to Bourbon street. He'd been doing some errands for his father and he was almost to his horse when a voice stopped him.

"LeBeau."

"What do y' want, Pietro?" asked Remy as he turned around to see Pietro standing behind him with Lance Alvers and Fred Dukes..

"You to call off your engagement to Marie."

"Why would I do dat?"

"We both know Marie could do a lot better then the likes of you."

"Who'd y' have in mind?" Remy's eyes narrowed in anger. "Someone like y', perhaps?"

"Well, yes actually," replied Pietro smugly. "After all, she could use a real man." Pietro grinned lecherously.

"Y' better keep your hands off her!" demanded Remy.

"It's not my hands you should be worried about," replied Pietro with a smirk.

Remy's anger got the better of him and lunged at Pietro before Lance or Fred could stop him. He swung a hard right hook and hit Pietro square in the jaw, sending him stumbling back into Lance. Fred grabbed a hold of both of Remy's arms, but not before he landed another punch to Pietro's face. Once Fred had Remy thoroughly under control, Pietro came over and punched Remy in the stomach, effectively knocking the air out of him. Fred let him go and he slumped to the ground, trying to catch his breath. While he was doubled over on his side, Pietro dealt him a fierce kick that connected with the side of his face.

"Unless you want this to happen again, I suggest you call off the engagement," advised Pietro as he and the other two walked out of the alley and disappeared down Bourbon street.

Remy lay on the ground a few moments more, before slowly getting to his feet. Pietro's sucker punch had left him winded and the kick to the head was making it harder and harder for Remy to concentrate. He slowly got on his horse and rode home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

I am so sorry that it's taken this long to get this chapter up. I could've made it longer, but you guys really deserve an update. Hopefully the next one won't take so long.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	11. Hidden Agenda

Rebel Heart

Chapter 11: Hidden Agenda

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Set in Louisiana during the Civil War. Marie (Rogue) comes to live on the LeBeau plantation, and quickly develops a sort of bond with Remy (Gambit), but what happens when Remy joins the army?

Note: Sort of like Legends of the Fall (really good movie, everyone should go out and get it), and there are no mutants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marie and Kitty were sitting outside on the large wrap around porch of the LeBeau home, drinking ice tea when John and Piotr rode up on their horses.

"Is Remy in?" asked John as he climbed down off of his horse followed by Piotr.

"He went to run some errands for Mr. LeBeau, but you can stay here and wait for him if you want," replied Kitty, directing her offer more toward the quiet Russian than the noisy Australian.

"I guess we could do that," replied Piotr as he and John sat down on the porch steps.

"If Ah didn't know any better, Ah'd swear y' all lived here," commented Tante Mattie with a smile as she came out onto the porch.

"We just came by to talk to Remy for a bit," replied John.

"Ah don't care what y' came here for, Ah just need to know how many to set de table for," said Tante. "Ah guess it'd be thirteen den, if ya'll stay."

"Oh, we were just coming by for a visit," said John. "We don't have to stay for dinner."

"Of course y' do," replied Tante as she went back inside. "Y' too skinny. We need to stick some meat on dem bones o' yours, boy."

Shortly after Tante Mattie returned inside, Remy rode up the driveway. He got off his horse slower than usual, and as he neared the porch the others could see the large bruise that was forming on the side of his face and the blood that was running down from a cut on his temple.

"Oh my Gawd, Remy! What happened to ya?" asked Marie as she rushed over to his side.

"It's not'ing, _Cherie_," lied Remy as he went over to the porch with Marie. "M' horse just got spooked when Ah was puttin' _pere_'s t'ings in de saddle bag, and it reared up and got me wit' its hoof."

"I can go get Tante Mattie if you want," offered Kitty.

"I'll be fine, _petite_," assured Remy.

"Why don't you girls go see if Tante Mattie needs any help, while we put the horses up in the stable?" suggested John as he and Piotr got to their feet.

"Ah could use more tea anyway," said Marie as she and Kitty headed inside.

The three men grabbed the reins of their horses and led them toward the stable.

"What really happened?" asked John once they were out of ear shot of the house.

"Ah told y' already, de horse got spooked," replied Remy.

"Since when has a horse worn a size nine?" John raised an eyebrow at Remy.

Remy sighed and looked over at his friends.

"Pietro caught up with m' in town, he had Lance Alvers and Fred Dukes wit' him," said Remy.

"And he out numbered you and sucker punched ya?" asked John, filling in the rest himself.

Remy nodded as he walked into the stable.

"We must do something," said Piotr.

"Dere ain't not'ing to do," said Remy as he put away his horse. "Pietro wants to get to m' and Ah ain't gonna let 'im."

"I still say we outta kick his bloody arse," said John, as Piotr nodded in agreement.

"Just let it go, _mes amis_, and don' say not'ing to Marie." Remy shut the door to his horse's stall. "No sense in upsettin' her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Child, what in de name o' Heaven happened to your face?" exclaimed Tante as Remy, Piotr, and John walked into the house.

"It's not'ing, _Tante_," replied Remy. "Jus' got kicked by de horse is all."

Tante Mattie eyed him for a moment, before turning her attention back to setting the table. "Jus' be more careful in de future. A married _homme_ can't go around gettin' banged up all de time. Y' got someone dependin' on y' now." Tante Mattie gestured to Marie with a nod of her head.

"Yeah _frere_," commented Henri. "Y' can't be so reckless."

"Leave de boy alone," said Jean-Luc. "Accidents happen."

Much to Remy's relief, the rest of dinner was spent discussing topics other than his black eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hurry up, Marie!" exclaimed Kitty as she and Jean waited impatiently for Marie to join them outside the LeBeau home.

"Hold ya horses, Kitty," replied Rogue as she came outside. "N'orlins isn't going anywhere."

"I know that, but we need to get you fitted for a wedding dress and the shops don't stay open all day," pointed out Kitty.

"Who said we needed to get it done today?" asked Marie as Logan helped her into the carriage before getting in the driver's seat.

"The boys will be busy running errands in town all day today, so we'll have time to get you fitted for your dress," said Kitty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For some who didn't want to come to town today, you've sure bought a lot," commented Logan as Marie, Jean, and Kitty each handed him a package to load into the carriage. "And I thought you were getting fitted for a dress anyway?"

"Ah am," replied Marie. "But Ah can't help it if the dress shop is at the end of the street and all these shops stand in my way."

Logan rolled his eyes and watched as the three headed into another store.

"This is gonna be a long day," muttered Logan, before calling after the girls. "I'm going to Roy's for a drink!"

"All right, we'll like meet you back here in a bit," called Kitty over her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe it took you an hour to make up your mind about your dress," commented Jean with a grin as she, Marie, and Jean walked out of Celeste's Boutique on Bourbon street.

"If ah have to wear it, then Ah wanna make sure it looks the way Ah want it to," replied Marie as the three girls shared a laugh.

"Like look who's coming our way," said Kitty as she motioned up the street a way.

The two girls followed Kitty's gaze and they instantly sobered up as their eyes fell on Pietro, Lance, and a few other men.

"Why good afternoon ladies," greeted Pietro with a nod to Jean and Kitty. "Marie." Pietro took Marie's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Pietro," greeted Marie curtly as she pulled her hand away and discreetly wiped it on her dress.

"Did you three come to town alone?" asked Pietro as he glanced around to see if the girls were accompanied by anyone.

"Mr. Howlett brought us," said Kitty.

"And where is Mr. Howlett?" asked Pietro as he glanced around once more in search of a chaperone. "Because a proper chaperone would accompany their charges during their trips into town–"

"Marie was being fitted for her wedding dress," said Jean, cutting Pietro off before he could go any further. "And would it not be inappropriate for a male to be present during such an occasion?" Jean raised an eyebrow at Pietro waiting to see if he'd respond to her reason for Logan's absence, and when he didn't she let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah yes, your wedding." Pietro directed his commented to Marie. "How's that turning out anyway?"

"Fahne, thanks for yoah concern," replied Marie, hoping Pietro would leave soon.

Instead of leaving, he took a hold of Marie's arms and pulled her to him, earning him a glare from Marie and a gasp from Kitty and Jean.

"You know," Pietro whispered in Marie's ear. "The sooner you realize what a loser LeBeau is and accept my offer of marriage, the better off you'll be."

"Is dere a reason why you're holding onto _mon fiancee_?"

Pietro let go of Marie and turned to see Remy standing a few feet behind him with John, Piotr, and the rest of the LeBeau men minus Jean-Luc.

"LeBeau." Pietro spat the name as if it left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Pietro." Remy said the other man's name with equal distaste.

Pietro glared at Remy hoping to get him to back down or make the next move, but the Cajun just held his gaze.

"There a problem here?" asked Logan as he came over and stood next to John.

Pietro glanced at the guys he had with him before glancing back at Logan and the others. They were clearly out numbered and by the looks of it, Remy wasn't going to start a fight, but he certainly wasn't going to back down from one either.

"Ah t'ink Pietro was jus' leaving," commented Remy, never taking his eyes off the other man.

"You better watch your back, LeBeau," commented Pietro as he roughly pushed passed the Cajun followed by Lance and his goons.

"What do ya reckon he meant by that, mate?" asked John as Remy went to see how Marie was.

"Pietro likes to run at the mouth," commented Lapin.

"Y' all right, _chere_?" asked Remy as he came over to where the three girls were standing.

"Ah'm fine, just a little disgusted is all," replied Marie, which earned her a grin from Remy.

"Why the nerve of him," commented Jean angrily. "Just walking right up and grabbing you in front of God and everyone."

"It's all right, Jean," said Kitty, trying to calm her friend down.

"It's highly inappropriate, is what it is," stated Jean.

"Why don't I get you girls on home?" suggested Logan as he came over to the group. "I think we've all had enough excitement for one day."

"Ah'll meet y' back at de house, _chere_," said Remy as he gave Marie a kiss on the cheek before going back to join the other guys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong with you?" asked Wanda as Pietro came storming into the house.

"That damned LeBeau!" cursed Pietro as he slammed his fist down on a nearby end table. "That's what's wrong with me!"

"I take it thing's didn't go according to plan then?" asked Wanda as she hid her smirk behind the book she was reading.

"No," replied Pietro as he sat down in a nearby chair. "Not exactly."

"Then I guess you should just accept the way things are and move on," said Wanda as she continued to read her book.

"I can't just let this go," commented Pietro. "That Cajun's made a mockery out of me."

"I hardly think it was all Remy's doing," commented Wanda quietly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," replied Wanda as she continued to read her book. "But don't you think you're getting a little carried away with all of this?"

"I always get what I want, Wanda, and right now what I want is Marie," replied Pietro.

"And how exactly are you going to do that when she's happily engaged to a man who loves her?" questioned Wanda as she set her book down and looked at her brother.

"I believe LeBeau's love for Marie might just be the death of him," replied Pietro with an evil grin as he left the room.

Wanda eyed the door her brother had just left through, before getting to her feet and heading out of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
